Question: For how many integer values of $x$ is $5x^{2}+19x+16 > 20$ not satisfied?
We can simplify the inequality to $5x^{2}+19x-4 > 0$, which can then be factored into $(5x-1)(x+4)>0$. We see that this inequality is satisfied when $x<-4$ and $\frac{1}{5}<x$, because in former case $5x-1$ and $x+4$ are both negative, and in the latter case they are both positive. This means that the inequality is not satisfied for $x$ between $-4$ and $\frac{1}{5}$. The integer values of $x$ in this range are $-4, -3, -2, -1, \text{ and }0$, and there are $\boxed{5}$ of them.